The Worlds we live in
by ComedySuze
Summary: After the events of Episode 8 of Series 2, Alex has woken up back in 2008 believing she's home but things look strange for Alex as she tries to understand is really g9ing on , there is a big twist later on the fanfic. My guess at how Series 3 might start
1. The Worlds we live in

The World We Live in (1982/2008)

Alex was running through the long hospital corridors not knowing what to do. She felt so much emotion running through her mind after seeing Gene on the hospital monitors. She didn't know what the hell was going on but she realised that she wasn't where she wanted to be. At first she thought she was safe back home with Molly but something felt strange after she had woke up but she couldn't work it out. She didn't want to leave Molly.

A young male Nurse, smoking outside of the hospital entrance door had spotted her running past him and he quickly calmed her down before walking her back to her hospital room. Alex was panicking and looking worried. Molly came in the room "Mum are you ok someone said they saw you trying to escape you're not trying to run away are you"

"No Molls I'm not my head is really hurting I need some time to sleep" "Evan's picking me up from the hospital, I'll see you tomorrow mum" She hugged Alex and left the room. Alex read the card again that Molly had done her, it looked familar like she'd seen before. She put it down on the table. Alex felt sleeply and her eyes closed.

She fell into a deep sleep not feeling it, she woke slightly to see a familiar face sitting by her bed looking upset and worried.

He was talking to himself saying "I'd never hurt her and didn't mean what I said, I hope she forgives me, she's the only person i can rely on" She thought to herself "Gene" He shot up out of his chair in surprise and shock.

"Bolly can you hear me please say you can hear me" Alex looked up at him very dazed and confused "where am I?"

Gene bent by her bed to touch her cheek "your back here in hospital still 1982 wish Christmas would come quickly"

"I can't be I was with Molly only a few minutes ago"

Gene looked puzzled he scratched his head. "Bolly you know I would never hurt you and all them things I said was because I felt hurt but now i know I believe you about Summers and Operation Rose please forgive me"

Alex felt like crying because she had a short time with Molly back in 2008, she knew somehow that it wasn't the real world that she woke up in for a few minutes. "Gene I know I should have took my time to realise that you would have struggled to believe me but I know that you never meant to hurt me"

Gene felt relief in his mind but the police would still have to question him about the events of what happened.

Alex heard noises in her head the medical team were trying to save her in the 2008 world she hoped they would. Molly was screaming "Come back Mum please" Alex felt a tear in her eye. She turned to look up at Gene "I can hear Molly she's crying"

Gene didn't know whether to believe her again, she was talking about Molly a lot now, he remembered back to the argument they had in his office, he felt deep regret for all them horrible things he said to Alex about Molly. He knew that every mother should not be without their daughter.

Shaz came into the room, she was happy and overjoyed to see Alex wake in her bed. "Mam I'm so happy to see you are ok you had me and the Guv worried" He turned his head looking a bit embarrassed . He's fallen out with Chris and Ray about what happened and they don't know I've bought the Guv to the hospital with me"

He sat beside the bed looking at Alex with a long lingering look. Shaz noticed and decided to leave them on their own.

Afterwards Two police officers entered the room and asked Gene to come down to Fenchurch East police station to answer a few questions about the incident. He felt nervous and looked sad at Alex. She felt sorry for him and so desperately wanted to help the man she cares about a lot, she felt like getting out of the bed and hugging him to reassure him that everything would be ok.

"Alex I'll see you soon" he said .Shaz came back in and told her that "I know the Guv's innocent but it's hard to convince Ray and Chris they've completely shut him out and are ignoring him in the police station. I'll try to make Chris understand"

Alex felt two things at the same time she wanted to help him as much as she can and Molly needs her even though she wasn't sure what had occurred when she woke in that world she originally thought was 2008. She was determined to do the right thing for both of them. Gene and Molly,


	2. Things we do

Things we do for love

**Early January 1983**

The police had called Gene in for a second time for questioning. It was slowly becoming a headache and not a very good start of the year for Gene. .Gene sat in the interview room arms folded and his long legs stretched out. He listened to questions being asked.

"DCI Hunt can you please tell us what happened because we are stumped by what you are tryin to say here"

Gene leant forward to answer the question putting his hands on the desk. "Look I said some things I didn't mean I overheard and saw DI Drake being held at gunpoint by this man who was telling her that he knew she couldn't be corrupted by Operation Rose" He took a deep breath in his throat and continued

"I stepped forward told him to stop or I would shoot him that's what us coppers do when we see our colleagues being held at gunpoint"

"Then what happened next DCI Hunt"

He remembered back "He looked at me and said I know then he twisted his gun and I shot him he deserved it really. Soon after I was checking on him then this woman Jenette came out of nowhere and put a gun to Bolly's neck, I told her to Leave Bolly alone" Gene fought back a tear having memories of the moment as he told the detectives"

Alex had been released from hospital and went straight to the police station, greeted by Ray who looked surprised to see her "Drake have you just been released you should really be at home resting after what happened" She asked where Gene was being questioned, Ray didn't want to tell her. Alex looked at him with a determined look.

"He's in room 3 that the corridor" Ray pointed

Gene looked absolutely shattered as he continued talking "Jenette shot her gun upwards first and then I shot mine with all the commotion I thought I'd shot her but I saw her running away the crafty Irish bitch then I saw Bolly clutching her stomach I knew I'd shot her, I didn't mean to it was an accident I stood there in deep shock, couldn't move"

At that moment Alex entered the room, Gene looked surprised to see her as he shot up from his chair "Bolls you should be at home" She looked at him "Gene I want to help clear your name" He look relieved.

The police officers asked him to leave the room, as he stood by the door him and Alex held a glance to each other for a few seconds. He closed the door. She sat down and they began to ask her, her view of the events.

"I know DCI Hunt very well he's saved a few time from danger, I had an argument with him the night before the incident happened, he's a good man and a good copper. I acknowledge that it was accident"

They asked the next question "What about this argument you had with him the night before there were a lot of witnesses hearing him say.." The police officer looked at his notes then looked back to Alex "If you get in my way I will kill you" She wasn't sure whether to tell them the argument being about the tape and Molly.

Gene stood outside the door, head against the door really terrified about what might happen. Shaz came up to him and stood with him. "I know you didn't mean to shoot her Guv, she knows it too," He looked deep in thought.

"Right thank you for your time DI Drake, erm Mr Hunt we acknowledge that it was an accident, we can see how much your DI respects you and we won't be taking any further investigations on this" Alex could see the relief in his face, he hugged her tightly "Oh Bolls thank you so much I could kiss ya right here to tell you how happy I am"

He quickly pulled away realising and looking shy after what he had just said.

Shaz told Chris and Ray "I think you two own him an apology you've known him for longer than I have" Ray went over to him hands in his pockets not sure on how to apologise "Sorry Guv I didn't mean them things I said"

Gene patted him on the back "Shut up ya great big oaf" Alex giggled.

Luigis anyone?"

Gene popped open a big bottle of champagne they all cheered. Alex came in wearing a a long glittery dress. He felt relieved and happy, feeling like himself again The Gene Genie/Manc Lion.

Chris, Shaz and Ray continued talking at the table they were seating at.

Alex went outside to get some fresh air, Gene came outside to light up a cigarette. "Bolls I'm sorry for everything I'll help you try to see Molly again, I regret what I said in the office that week I know you need her" He exhaled the smoke from his cigarette. Shifting his standing position to face Alex by the entrance to Luigis.

She smiled and hugged him, then broke away from the hug both looking into each others eyes for a few minutes. As they were about to kiss, Ray interrupted

"Come on Guv we need ya inside "he went in. Alex told him she'd seen him in work tomorrow, it would be her first day back.

Molly was walking along the pavement outside school she was waiting for Evan to pick up so she could see her mum in hospital. A car driving to fastly came speeding up to where she was standing and a tall man grabbed her and threw her in thee back of the car. It was being pursued by a red Audi. Alex woke quickly shouting "Molly"

She didn't know if it had been a dream or it was really happening and Molly was in danger in the present day. She felt puzzled a red Audi in her dream/nightmare was it the Quattro?


	3. What is real

Gene sat in his office the next day watching through his office window waiting to see everyone and Alex coming in. He had thoughts about the near kiss they nearly had the night before. He tried to put it to the back of his mind for now. His phone rang and quickly took the call.

Alex entered and Ray looked up from his chair "Its good to see you back Drake, I'm speaking to the Guv again and he's organised a boys night out for me and the other coppers"

Chris smiled at Alex. He couldn't go to the boys night out because Shaz was making him sit in her house with her to watch Brookside the new soap from Liverpool that was on Channel 4. Gene came out of his office and he grabbed his coat.

" Right off to question a suspect about a burglary Raymondo and Christopher are ya comin" They grabbed their coats and Alex felt a bit left that she wasn't able to go with the boys.

Shaz came over to her desk "I know you wanna go with them but am sure the Guv wants you to get use being at work" Alex smiled slightly and got with her work.

The Quattro pulled up outside a block of flats, Gene, Ray and Chris got out Ray was busy having a disagreement with Chris he ended it by telling him "Shut up ya div I'm always right" . Gene knocked at the door with his heavy hand. A young woman answered "Have you come to ask about the robbery". They entered the young girl shouted for her mum. She came from the kitchen.

"I don't know where to start Mr Hunt these two men came out of nowhere and he held my head down to the floor and kept asking where do I keep my money"

Gene listened carefully "What did they look like Mrs Murray?" She thought back" One of the boys looked like he was in his mid twenties, I don't know about the other one". Her daughter was looking at Chris blowing bubble gum and making a large bang noise with it. He jumped with fright and Ray laughed.

They left the flat Gene walking ahead of them.

"Christopher try to find any matches with Mrs Murray's description of the burglar"

Alex made herself a coffee and sat in the canteen. Still wondering about the dream she had.

Later on after work Gene and the lads were at a strip club in the East End. Enjoying themselves, Ray was enjoying himself too much. Gene puffed on his cigarette and watched the girls as they danced round the poles.

Alex was sitting on her own in Luigis , It looked empty . "Are you Ok Alex where's Mr Hunt tonight "

"Oh he's off having a boys night out probably will get very drunk as usual" She felt she missed him somehow she had been thinking about the near kiss. " We nearly kissed last night Luigi Ray interrupted us "

Luigi smiled at her agreeing "Mr Hunt finally listened to my advice "

She looked at her watch and realised she'd better get to bed. She left to go to her flat.

A couple of minutes later Gene burst in "Right Luigi I could do with a large glass of the usual" Luigi looked at him "You just missed Alex she told me about your near kiss last night" Gene turned his back to Luigi.

"I'm trying to help you here Mr Hunt it looks like she feels something for you, do the right thing"

He turned round to face Luigi again, he quickly drank his glass. Leaving.

As he got to the Quattro he found a piece of paper rolled up in the wind screen wiper. With the words "I'm watching you all and will hurt all of you in a deadly way and especially Alex you don't want to lose her again do you" He looked around but there was no one there it was an empty and quiet street.

Next day Alex arrived at work and Gene pulled her in to one of the rooms. "Alex I don't want tell anyone else this but I'm telling you instead there's someone out there targeting to us. Ray was attacked last night and I got a message left on the wind screen wiper last night telling me he's gonna destroy and hurt all of us especially you"

Chris had found a description that matched Mrs Murray's description of the burglar. Terry Phillips he'd been done for couple of burglaries before. Gene told Ray and Chris to bring him in for questioning. He had other things on his mind.

Alex followed him to his office. Gene closed the blinds hands over his mouth. "So what do we do not now Guv?" Alex asked . He looked at her "We wait Bolls, I don't want to see you get hurt" She smiled knowing what he meant.

Ray knocked at the door of a tiny apartment, Chris looked around. A young man about 25 to 30 years old answered the door. He popped his head around the corner "Who are you" he asked.

Ray looked at Chris then looked back at Terry "We're the police sunshine".

"Investigating a robbery on a elderly woman in her house" He listened but didn't look that bothered in what they had say, shrugging his shoulders. "We're gonna have to take you for questioning mate" Chris said.

Later on in the day, Gene and Alex sat in his office. He turned to look at her "Bolls do you mind if I stay in your flat tonight, he might target you next and that want to nearly lose you again" . "Ok but try not to make any noises " She said

Ray and Chris asked Terry a few questions about the robbery. "We know you did you lying toad rag we have records on you, you've been done 6 burglaries in 3 years and manage to escape be put in prison with your sob stories"

"Ok you got me then I know I can't way with any longer" He said folding his arms looking bored. Ray took him to Viv and told him to put in the cells.

A couple of hours later Gene was in Alex's flat "Quite a nice place you got her Bolly Keks got anything to eat" She was watching Parkinson on the telly he sat down next to her on the couch. A couple of hours later he woke to find her resting her head on his chest.

He carried her to her bed putting her in it. She woke placing her hand on his cheek. He wanted to take it away but didn't.

. He pulled her away for a moment "Alex don't do this after whats happened " She had tears in her eyes

"Gene don't leave me" she cried out. He climbed in the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt safe with him. They fell asleep together.

Molly appeared in her dreams again. Tied to a chair. A tall man spoke to her. "Molly we know where your Mum is but we need to tell her the truth about everything she wants to know". Molly ignored him, "If she doesn't come back we will kill you then she will have nothing to come back to"

The figure of another man watched from where he was hiding. Black long coat. It was Gene. He was attempting to save Molly. Next morning Alex woke up expecting to see Gene in the bed fast asleep he had gone.

**The next few chapters will have more a darker feel to it, Things not looking good again for our favourite two characters**


	4. Danger

Alex sat up in her bed, holding a hand over her head. She felt confused to what these dreams meant. She wondered her closeness to Gene might be placing him in the dreams/nightmares she was having.

Putting morning television on. The man on the News warned her that Gene would be in danger. She shouted at the telly, telling him he was wrong. The television went back to normal. She put her white jacket on left the flat on the way to work.

Chris and Shaz were busy talking at his desk. Ray looked at his watch wondering why the Guv was late. "Not like him" he thought.

Alex entered the office, looking to Gene's office which was empty. She looked puzzled. She went over to Ray's desk "Where's Gene" she asked. "I don't know Drake, its not been like him to be this late for work". She started to have a strange and worried feeling in her mind.

Her phone rang at her desk, she sat down to answer it. A man with a Scottish accent told her "Missing him already, he's a tough person to beat up", this man was scaring her, she waved to Ray who came over and listened in to conversation. "One down 4 to go, Skelton is next" he laughed.

Ray felt anger running through his mind. "If that bastard has hurt the Guv I'll kill him by running him over in my car over and over again". Alex knew Ray admired Gene very much, being a good friend to him over 10 years. They were not able to get an address for where the call was made from.

"Right Alex if he phones you again keep him talking long enough for us to get the address". She felt she was becoming terrified but tried not to show it.

Ray took Chris aside to tell him about the person who was targeting the team. He told him what might have happened to the Guv. Chris wanted to help them but Ray advised him to get to safe location as soon as possible.

He suggested him and Shaz would go to his parents house.

Alex sat in the canteen with her cup of coffee deep in thought. She wondered if the dream and what was happening, if she could save both Molly and Gene, it would help her in getting home. She couldn't work out why the 2008 world she woke up in was not real, Alex assumed the worse that maybe she could be dead in 2008. She wiped a tear from her eye.

A man about 5ft 10ins entered warehouse carrying a box of items. He was helped by his friend. They stood by the entrance as they watched Gene trying to get up in the corner of the room. He had been beaten up a few times, a black eye and shirt ripped covered in blood. Gene shouted at them "My team will come and we'll beat the living crap of you lot" . They laughed at him knowing Mr Hunt won't be found.

The Scottish man got out of a van. He looked over at him, saying "Did you hear about what happened to Summers, Hunt shot him good aim it was" .

Chris phoned his parents asking if him and Shaz could come over to stay with them for a few nights. Shaz looked worried "Wonder what this guy wants with all of us poor Guv hope he's ok" . Chris looked sad.

The rest of the day in the Fenchurch office went by quickly. At the end of the day everyone had finished and went to Luigis for drinks. Alex stayed behind with Ray, sitting at their desks "He'll be ok Ray I know you're worried, he is the Gene Genie after all" Ray smiled "More like the Manc Lion tough as nails beating the scum off the streets"

Luigi was cleaning up in the restaurant as everyone had left. Alex entered saying a quick "hello" to him. She went to up the stairs. The door had been kicked open. The flat had been turned over. Things all clattered over the place. She knew it must have been the same people who have kidnapped Gene that must have raided her flat.

It felt like it was becoming a living nightmare she worried about the Guv all the time. She felt like wanting to sacrifice herself to save him wherever he was. He was chained up in the location he was being held in. One of the men came up to him and told him that _"they would be phoning his DI again"._

"Don't you dare hurt her" he shouted. "Oh don't worry Mr Hunt we are going to tell where the location is". Gene assumed they would be letting him go. "She must really mean a lot to you Mr Hunt if you don't want us to hurt her". He turned his head and looked up again "Yes she does, I accidentally shot her a few weeks ago I didn't mean to but she woke up and managed to clear my name" He felt sad deep down inside.

Last night he felt so safe with Bolly, he was sure felt the same too after listening to Luigi's advice but he wanted to keep what he was feeling for her secret. The man dialled the phone number. Gene remained in the background. The Scottish man listened as he waited for her to answer.

Alex answered "Hello who is this" she asked. "My name is Robert Collins Drake" He smiled to himself. Gene felt like he wanted to break out of the chains and fly over and attack him but he couldn't.

"If you care about Mr Hunt so much I will give you the address of the location he's at"

"Yes I do please tell me". He told her " Harper Back alley way, Darley in West London" she wrote down the name of the address. She phoned Ray to tell him, he told he was on his way to the Luigis restaurant.

Twenty minutes later Ray arrived and Alex got in the car. "You sure about this Drake this guy might have given you the wrong address, if you get trouble give me the signal and I'll get the guy from behind by hitting him"


	5. Surprises for all

**Surprises for all**

**A very long chapter but it features a lot of surprises and a tense moment and Luigi's advice might have paid off for Gene.**

Ray's car pulled up outside and Alex's got out "Drake I mean it if you get into trouble let me know and I'll come in the warehouse". She closed the door to the car, Ray lit up a cigarette. Alex looked round the place it looked very much abandoned and had burnt out cars outside by the entrance.

She walked inside there was no one there, Ray spoke to her on the phone " Any sign Drake" . She replied "No". A few minutes later she heard a huge bang noise. She ran to where it came from and found Gene who was still tied up but there was no sign of Collins or any of other men.

As she untied him they both hugged each other. "Oh Gene I thought I lost you forever". She smiled into her hug. Gene pulled her away asking "where Ray was?". "Erm he's in the car why", she said. "Oh Shit Collins said he was giving him a beating", they both ran to the car. Ray was bent over, there was blood on the steering wheel and running down Ray's face.

Alex checked on him "he' still breathing", she sighed in relief. "Phone for an ambulance" She told Gene. As they waited for the ambulance she told Gene about the dream she had with him in it. He looked confused "Why would I be ya dream Bolls unless you got a thing for me" he jokingly felt. She thought to herself and looking up at him suggesting "maybe I have".

The ambulance arrived, Ray was put in the back and Gene wanted to go with him. He told Alex to check on Chris as the doors closed to the ambulance and drove off. She phoned the phone number that Chris had given her to his parents' house. Chris' dad answered "Erm hello could I speak to Chris please its DI Drake from Fenchurch East."

He passed the phone to Chris who felt a bit tired because it had been a long night. "DI Drake is everything ok" , he asked. "No Chris, Ray's been beaten up by the same men that kidnapped DCI Hunt and he's been taken to hospital Gene's with him ". He got emotional "I wanna come to see him". She reassured him "Chris I'm sorry but I know you care about him, its best you stay there with your parents, I'll come over and see ya tomorrow".

He wiped a tear from his eye "Ok mam see ya tomorrow". His dad took the phone from him and put down. She heard voices in her head again laughing at her. They were saying "You really have no idea Drake you thought you had it all worked out when you arrived here". It was scaring her, she tried to block them off by putting her hands over her ears.

Gene was in the hospital talking to a nurse who assured him Ray's injuries weren't as bad as they thought. Three broken ribs, a broken nose and a minor concussion. He thought to himself _"Ray must have a brain made of steel". _Gene sat down next to Ray's bedside hands over his mouth deep in thought. He wanted to get this scum who were terrorising the team and he wanted to protect Bolly.

He never wanted to lose her again, she had become very much part of the team over the last year. He thought of the promise he made about helping her to be with Molly somehow again. The nurses had rushed to the entrance of the hospital. A young teenage girl was being bought in after being involved in a car accident.

Alex made her way home and as she got to the flat, she felt a cold shiver feeling that she may be getting watched but the street looked pretty much empty. She felt tired as she opened the door. As she made her way to the bed Alex spotted a note on the window reaching to take it. It said "Tick tock tick tock time's running out for you all" she thought back to when Summers was able to get into her flat and how much it had scared her . She crumbled it up and threw it in the bin. Alex didn't want to fall asleep again incase she had another bad dream about Molly being in danger. A couple of minutes she had fallen asleep.

It was in a hospital, Gene was still with Ray. The Guv was reading a newspaper. He was about to leave the hospital when he heard them mention that the girl bought in the hospital was one Molly Drake. He remembered Alex telling him Molly's full name and he stood at the window of the hospital room looking in.

She was unconscious but still breathing. He thought he had to tell Alex. She herself woke up in shock. Is Molly here she thought Why do Gene and Molly's paths keeping cross all the time in these dreams or were they were real? The next morning Alex had a bad headache, taking a tablet.

Alex went to Chris' house early in the morning, Shaz answered "Morning mam" she smiled. "Hi Shaz is Chris up yet". Shaz looked into in the kitchen he was sitting there eating his cereals. "Come in" she said. Alex entered, She made her way to the kitchen. Chris looked up "How's Ray is he ok?."

At the same time the phone rang, Chris went to answer assuming the worse. He picked it the person on the other line was Gene. "Hello Chris its Gene, Ray's awake in hospital wants to see his best mate the div he said". Chris smiled hand over his head feeling very relieved. "You comin or what then", he asked. "Yep I'm comin over to hospital right away", Chris said.

Alex left the house with them. Chris and Shaz walked off with their arms around each other. Alex looked thinking "young love". She went to go to the office, Gene had got there before her. He was in office, legs on the chair drawing a doodle.

She entered and he quickly moved his long legs off the table. "Oh morning Bolly" he said. "Guv can I ask you something" . She paused looking down at the table wondering what the drawing was. "I haven't got all day Bolls spit out woman ".

"Last night was there anyone bought into the hospital while you were there with Ray", she asked with a feeling of worries on her mind.

"There was a young girl bought in that's all I know about 12 years old", " But her mother came in straight after". Alex felt sad and relieved at the same time that Molly must be ok in 2008. She felt a tear coming from her eye wiping it away. "Don't cry Bolly", offering her a hug, she came round the table to hug him.

He felt his heart beat fast as he hugged her and they moved to away to see each other's faces for a few seconds, he moved her hair away from eye and they both looked into each others eyes not moving. The door knocked and Gene answered it. He was handed a pile of documents.

She moved to the door turning to ask him, "do you want to stay at mine if you're still worried about if they might strike again. He looked up agreeing "I'll have to check on my house first, I'll bring some bags of clothes over later"

Chris and Shaz were sitting by Ray's bedside, he felt a bit dazed and confused about the events of the night before. Twitching his eyes slightly. He was sitting up in the bed feeling the pain from his ribs. Chris asked him about "when he might be out of hospital?".

"I don't know Chris might be another week but they told me not to go into work for a bit".

Shaz offered him a bunch of grapes, he only took three grapes.

"You be careful Chris they might still come after you, the Guv thinks Collins might go after Drake next, so he's staying with her for a couple of weeks "

Later in the evening Gene bought his bags of clothes over. He knocked at the door and Alex let him in. "House is ok not been disturbed". Putting his bags down, he offered to cook her some food. To Alex The Guv was so different from work, he was kind, funny, caring and protective. She didn't mind him cooking for her "as long as he cooked a good meal" she thought smiling.

He cooked her an Italian meal a recipe that he had actually got off Luigi. Who had continued to hound him into coming forward about his feelings for Alex. As they sat to eat their food, Gene watched Alex as she took a big mouthful of pasta on her folk and ate it.

She looked up wondering why he had stopped eating his food. "Gene what's up then" she asked. "Luigi's hounding me about something".

She knew straight away "I think i know why you know I do feel something for ya Gene very much".

He reached out to touch her cheek, she wanted to remove his hand but couldn't. "The power of the Gene Genie" he said.

No other word were spoken as she led him to the bedroom. Turning to face him, she kissed his forehead, face, nose and then his mouth. He kissed back his tongue meeting hers tasting the taste buds. She unbuttoned his shirt before he stopped her, breathing heavily holding her close to him "Are you Alex", he asked. "I'm Positive", she replied. As she slid his shirt from his back. He did the same to hers it fell on the floor. He placed gentle kisses across her neck, he turned her kissing her back and lower body, as his arms wrapped round her waist. She never felt like this before with a man. Whatever Gene was doing he was making her melt deep down inside with his kisses.

Turning to face him she got down on her knees in front of him and reached for his belt removing it, she quickly pulled down his trousers followed by the boxer shorts. He also done the same with her trousers and threw them to the other side of the room. He kissed down her neck feeling the warmth of her body as she pressed it against his.

They both collapsed to the bed, Gene on top of her as he made work of her bra. Then his hands made his way to her knickers and slowly sliding them off her. He took her left breast in his mouth slowly sucking at it. She gasped and moaned at the same time she felt herself come , wanting him to do so much more to her. He moved his hands all her body, massaging her thighs and long legs.

He opened her legs wide open and kissed in between her thighs slowly making his way up to her wet center before taking it all in. She panted heavily her body was quaking from his touch. He repeated it 3 more times she shouted his name over and over again. He rubbed his thumb over her clit. She never wanted him to stop it was like magic what he was doing.

He gathered her up in his arms and moved his head up to face kissing her mouth again. He entered her in a slow moving pace feeling his cock she gasped , her eyes felt huge and so did his as she looked into them. They quickly gathered pace and their bodies moved together keeping up as he thrusted harder into her. "Bolly you're good at this aren't ya" he panted.

"Gene don't stop want more". "Ya want more do ya", he grinned cheekily . He flipped her on to her back again. Powering into her again their hips moving more erratic. "Alex…… shit….. Fuc……….don't stop……" , wrapping her long legs round his waist. He was panting heavily now probably about to collapse in her arms. For her it surprised her that she was making love to Gene Hunt a man she first thought that she got on her nerves so much, but since he offered to help her to reunite her with Molly again .

She couldn't help but wonder that was the reason why it pushed them much closer to each other. Bringing out so much love and feelings for him.

She knew he must feel the same for her. He closed his eyes he was sweating so much. "Alex more", he demanded, she gave in. Moving his legs wide open then moving up his legs with her tongue she also kissed inside his long legs and then moving to his long length again taking him fully in her mouth his hips buckled . Wrapping her arms around his lower back she repeated it again . His body rocked to the power of her touch. Eventually they slowed down and she kissed his lips again.

Wrapping his arm around the back of her neck holding each closer. After all that had happened over the last few weeks after accidentally being shot by Gene, she felt it was quickly forgotten about as deep down she felt so much emotion and love in her heart, body and soul for him. He felt the same too but wasn't sure on how to admit his love.

"Looks like Luigi's food and advice worked then" he jokingly admitted"

**This may not happen in Series 3 but they will surely kiss , next Chapter there's a huge shock for Alex as the twist will come into play**


	6. We are Unbreakable

We are Unbreakable

**Plenty of shocks in this chapter will be explained in the next chapter how …… is in 1983**

As Alex lay in her bed she looked to the other side of the bed seeing Gene lying there with her head on his chest, she smiled to herself. He was sound a sleep but snoring a bit loudly. She got up and went to the window staying for a few minutes suddenly she felt two hands wrap round her waist, Gene holding her.

"Morning gorgeous" as he kissed her neck. "Come back to bed wanna spend the day and night with ya Bolls" he moaned at the thought that they had to go into work. As they got ready to leave the flat, the phone rang, it was Chris his parents house had been broken into. Alex told Gene who felt a slight anger in his mind.

"Bolls get a move on" he shouted. They got in the Quattro and it sped off to where Chris parents lived. Chris met Gene and Alex on the corner of the road they walked with him to the house. Gene shook his head, wondering when this threat against the team would end, fearing his and Drake's safety.

"What happened Christopher", he asked him. "Well me and Shaz arrived home last night and we spotted three men in the house smashing the living room window. I chased after them but they got away quickly, we tried to phone Alex's phone but there was no answer we just presumed you were erm ya know anyway then we got inside and found this spray painted on the wall" he pointed to them. Gene looked shell shocked as did Alex. The message was "You Hunt, Drake and your Quattro next up in smoke".

"Right we are gonna nail this bastard Collins and make sure he's locked up forever" Gene said . Alex wiped a tear from her eye , Gene turned to hug her "Bolls I promise ya we'll stop them". As they went to leave the house Alex heard, cries of a young girl shouting "Mum help me". She ran from Gene, Chris and Shaz running to see where it was coming from.

Gene ran after her shouting "Bolly". As she got to the corner of the road she was greeted by a familiar face Arthur Layton, standing across the road and who was wearing his sunglasses pointing his two fingers like how he held the gun when he shot her back in 2008. She shouted at him but he walked off disappearing in front of her.

She heard Gene shouting "what the hell are you doing woman you could have been killed". She jumped at hearing him shouting. He walked with her to the Quattro helping her get in. For the rest of the journey he never looked at her,, he was keeping his eye on the road. He felt embarrassed by her display just a few minutes earlier.

As they arrived at Fenchurch East, Alex tried to apologise but he ignored her. She felt slightly confused by his behaviour, this morning they were happy and so in love. Now he was hardly looking at her.

A couple of hours later everyone was sat at their desk busy working, Alex was determined to make up with Gene.

Chris looked up telling her that the Guv shouldn't be disturbed. "I know Chris" she said as she made her way to his office and entering locking the door. "Gene please tell me what's wrong we were ok this morning and now you're not saying anything".

He looked up at her his eyes meeting hers "I'm sorry Bolly its just that message Collins' men left on the wall its got me worried slightly". She came to sit on the corner of his desk. He smiled slightly, she reassured him that "they would be ok". They looked into each other's eyes with a glint of love and emotion. He reached up to kiss her on the lips, their kiss becoming passionate, his arms wrapped round her waist moving down her lower back.

"Gene not here there's people outside the door". He looked at her "Don't care Bolls I wanna spend every moment with ya" She laughed at what he said.

Gene decided to call a team meeting as everyone gathered round he told them that he would nail Collins and his men, that he would" string them upside by their legs and beat them up the Gene Genie way and today we prove that we are unbreakable standing tall against the bad guys ". Everyone looked at Alex grinning at Gene. He looked round wondering what they were all smiling about. "What the bloody hell is up with you lot today".

Viv asked him "You and Drake have a good night last night", letting out a slight chuckle. Gene folded his arms wondering if he should tell them, Alex whispered in his ear "you might as well tell them".

"Ok me and Bolly we kissed last night, she loves me i love her, no winding me up please. He moved his head away embarrassed.

"We kind of guessed Guv about time you two got together". She whispered in Gene's ear, "I admire what you just said". The team went back to their work duties. For the rest of the day they carried on working, Alex and Gene spending time in his office with the blinds close

One of the detectives went to knock on Hunt's office door, he wondered why the blinds were closed Chris told him "don't disturb the lovebirds" laughing to himself. Shaz turned to Chris wondering if she should invite them to dinner later in the week. Chris nodded "I'll ask him later"

As Alex sat in the office with Gene holding his hands in her hands smiling lovingly in to his eyes. The radio switched itself on even Gene heard it "Look at you two being all loved it won't be lasting for long its gonna end in tears as you both find out the truth when 1983 goes boom and there being nothing left but tragedy for you all". Gene jumped up marching out the office, Alex ran after him "where are you going" she asked worryingly. "Stay here Alex I'm gonna visit Collins found out where he works". "I'm coming with you I don't want to lose you again"

He agreed and they left the office. As they drove to where Collins worked, Gene recognised two of Collins men who stood watching as him and Alex got out of the Quattro. "Where's your bloody Boss" Gene shouted, they ignored him as I ask you again "Where's your fucking boss". "Don't need to shout mate" they pointed to where Collins office was.

Hunt and Drake made their way up the stairs, she started hearing voices in her head again "time is nearly up Alex", the voice sounded familiar to her. Collins was smoking a cigarette as Gene burst through the door. He went straight for him banging his head to the desk "Who's the leader in all this Collins who is it".

"I'm not telling you a word Hunt, the man told me he knew you". Gene punched him in the nose kicking Collins out of his chair in anger. "Who is it" he shouted at the top his voice. "Layton, Arthur Layton, he's holding someone hostage". Gene looked shocked but not as much as Alex who realised he was there when she saw him early in the day. "Who is he holding hostage?" she asked him.

"Some girl Molly Drake". "Molly" she cried, "Bolls is it your Molly" Gene asked her waiting for an answer.

"It must be Gene". "Right lets go and save her from Layton" he reassured her putting his hand on her shoulder. They got it in the Quattro as it drove to a roundabout a car came out of nowhere running into them. Gene drove the Quattro sideways trying to stop what the driver of the other car was doing.

It was too late the Quattro lost control and went off the road rolling over twice then for the third time. Gene woke up but found that Alex was knocked out

**I love cliff-hangers Sorry I had to end it like that. Its gonna get even better in the next chapter I promise. Still thinking about an ending to my fanfic . **


	7. Reunion

**Reunion**

Alex stood in the hallway of Fenchurch East she looked to the other side of corridor. A young girl standing by reception turned round looking at her with a sad face. "What happened" Alex asked as she looked at the girl confused. "You were involved in a car accident you need to go back and help him, he needs you like he needed Sam that's why he exist in this world".

A few seconds later the girl ran towards the other door by the corridor, Alex ran after her as she opened it a bright white shone out blinding her eyes. Next thing she knew Gene had managed to save her. "Bolls" he looked relieved almost fighting tears back from his eyes. She sat up on the pavement and hugged him.

"What about the Quattro", she asked. He felt upset that somehow would damage his beloved Quattro. "If Layton has something to do with this I'm gonna kill him". Gene looked at the wrecked Quattro it only had been damaged from the front of the car. Glass windscreen smashed in and a few scratches on the left hand side. "Won't be with my Quattro for a while" he thought.

Molly who looked confused looked round the room she was in. She was tied to a chair. In 2008 she had skipped school after she heard the conversation Evan had with Layton on the his phone. Evan had begged Layton _"not to hurt Alex". _She was worried about her mum, she was so close by the barge where Layton had took Alex. He saw her, a couple of miles on as she tried to run away from him across the busy road. She didn't look to see the big coach coming towards her. It hit her and every thing from 2008 vanished from her mind.

The next thing she knew she was waking up in the hospital with a woman who was Irish claimed to be her mum, she knew the woman wasn't. She desperately wanted to get way from the hospital. A couple of days later she was discharged from the hospital with the woman.

She admitted to her she was taken Molly to see her dad. Molly worried this world she woke up in looked to different. Her hair was curled up, she was wearing a t-shirt of a rubix cube, a jacket over it and a denim trousers.

Gene walked with Alex to the hospital, he wanted to make sure that she was ok and wanted her to be checked for any injuries. As he sat in the waiting room, he himself didn't know what had hit him. He and Alex were nearly killed in a car crash. He wanted to nail Layton and have him banged up for good. He spoke silently to himself "what do I do what's my purpose in this world". A doctor appeared from nowhere "Erm my name is Dr Ravi Muntari Mr Hunt I think you should do what you feel is best, help her. You feel this isn't your world"

Gene looked at him confused "what do you bloody mean Doc?". "Like you belong somewhere else past or future". He quickly got called to an emergency.

Alex came out of the Doctor's room.

"How are ya Bolls". "Mr Hunt she has a concussion its lucky you were there if you weren't it could have been more serious".

They passed Ray in one of the patient rooms. He was sound asleep, Alex and Gene walked over to his bed. Sitting down, Gene told Alex about the weird conversation he had with a Indian Doctor.

"He told me I belong somewhere else gotta me bloody confused Bolls".

She twitched her eyes slightly still feeling a pain in her arm. "Was he suggesting you may live in the future". "Don't be soft Bolls I was born and bred in Manchester in the 1950's". "What year" she sat forward waiting for his answer. He didn't know it felt strange was the accident having an effect on his memory.

"Come on lets go and find Molly", he said smiling. An hour later they found out where Layton was situated and old warehouse by the Docklands where Alex had first arrested him in 1981. Alex went ahead of Gene as they entered the warehouse.

A voice spoke, "Well well DI Alex Drake we meet again" it was Laytono was wearing hi sunglasses and a leather jacket as he walked out of the dark shadow. "Where is she Layton tell us" Gene pointed his gun at him. "ahh Mr Hunt so in love with her" Layton pointed at Alex.

"What do you want Layton" Alex shouted at him standing in front of him. "I want you both dead and out of this life forever, you both ruined me"

"Mum", Molly shouted as Philips had hold of her by her arm. "I know why you're here I sent you here didn't I through him". Alex looked very confused "what". "This isn't real Alex you knew once you arrived here".

"I don't believe you", she cried. "I'm given you a choice Alex him or Molly which one will it be"

She looked to Gene he looked sadly back at her and then she looked at Molly. "I can't do it I love them both". "Alex do it I understand" Gene spoke with soft tone in his voice as Layton grabbed his arm and knocked Gene's gun out of his hand kicking it away.

She closed her eyes and two shots rang out. Opening her eyes she saw Gene still standing there he looked shocked and then looking to where Molly was she was still standing there too. Layton and Philips both on the floor. Chris and Shaz stepped forward "Alright Guv Viv told us both of ya were in trouble".

"Layton is still breathing" as Gene checked on him.

Molly ran to hug her Mum it felt so emotional for Alex. Gene smiled as they hugged.

"Molly I want you to meet Gene". She looked up at slowly bringing out a smile. "I've read all about you about how Sam met you in 1973" she said. He give her a smile back.

They sat waiting for the police response and ambulance. "Alex I got to admit am I important or something to you going back home?, I never believed all them things you said in the past but now I'm being to understand to do I have to let you go for you to go home"

She didn't know. "I don't know but we can find out together", She hugged him tightly.

**One more chapter to go it will be explained. If Layton was telling the truth or wasn't he**


	8. Saving Gene

**Saving Gene**

**Final Chapter I honestly didn't know how I would end my fanfic but I think this is a good ending nothing to big but it leaves it open for a possible sequel as i couldn't really explain the big picture of Gene Hunt . A lot happening in this final chapter .**

As Alex walked through a busy shopping area in the present day. Her mind felt blurry as she clutched her head for a few minutes.

She was dressed in her normal present day working clothes on her way to work. In her mind something didn't feel right like she wasn't suppose to be there.

Walking to the local newsagents, the shopkeeper was trying to lift a pile of newspapers from the van outside the shop she helped him as they both carried newspapers in the shop. "The Guardian please". She paid for it as he set out the newspapers she spotted an old one. "Oh how did that get in there" he wondered ready to throw it in the bin.

Her eyes instantly fell looking at the headline of front of the Mirror newspaper "Hero cop Hunt dies after shooting in Luigi's" . She felt instant shock "Gene dies in 1983" .

As she shot up from the bed in panic. It woke Gene up his head shot up from his pillow " bugger, what's wrong Bolls" he asked still feeling a bit tired and yawning as he used his hands to massage her shoulders to ease the tension.

"I just had a dream that I was back home and I read on a newspaper that you're suppose to die in 1983."

He didn't know what to think "Bloody hell Bolls it was only a dream it doesn't mean its gonna happen I'll make sure it won't, Its Layton the bastard trying to wind you up"

"Molly breakfast" As Gene was getting dressed in front of the wardrobe mirror , buttoning up his dark blue shirt that Alex bought him a couple days ago . Alex came in the bedroom standing behind Gene wrapping her arms around his waist . Smirking at her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mr Hunt you look very dashing and sexy this morning " he turned round to face her, she smiled as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips her tongue smoothly meeting his, she giggled as the kiss became passionate "naughty Bolly" he thought , he wrapped his arms around her waist wanting the kiss to go on longer.

Molly popped her head round the corner of the door " Come on lovebirds breakfast then" As Alex and Gene both laughed "Sorry Molls we got a bit carried away". They both felt like loved up teenagers being told off by adults.

It was early February 1983 a warm Winter's morning. As they sat round the breakfast table, Alex poured out Frosties for Molly and Gene was already eating a bacon sandwich. They both felt worried for Alex after she told them about her dream/nightmare both insisting that she took a day off work today so she could take Molly out shopping for clothes. "Bolls Raymondo's coming out of hospital today I'm gonna pick him up from there, is it ok if he's stay ere for a couple of nights".

Alex didn't not look pleased "Bloody hell Gene it won't be long before my flat actually turns into the Tardis", Molly laughed quietly to herself. "What do you find funny young Molls" Gene said while smiling at her. He finished off the last round of toast. Getting up to put his jacket on.

"Right off to work then" he kissed Alex on her left cheek "See ya both later".

As he raced down the stairs and getting in to the Quattro blowing a kiss to Alex who was standing by the window smiling down at him. "Mum what's really wrong" Molly asked. "Remember Arthur Layton what said Are we really dead in 2008". Molly shrugged her shoulders slightly "I don't know Mum I went looking for you in the future well I heard him talking to Evan on the phone, so I ran out of school later in the day and he saw me next thing I knew I was in the middle of the road as my life vanished".

"I don't know what is going on but I'm gonna find out the truth, hopefully it will get us home".

"What about Gene, I really like him mum, he lost Sam Tyler he won't want to lose both of us". This felt like the biggest dilemma Alex had ever faced in her life. She didn't know if Gene could be real in the future. What ever happened Alex vowed that the three of them would always stick together.

Gene settled in at work as he looked through names of suspects. Coming across Arthur Layton's he remembered back to what Layton had said. Assuming that Layton was only trying to split him and Alex up with ''his cock and bull story''. Then he noticed a handwritten note drop out of the evidence bag. Bending on his knees to pick it up. He began reading it, Layton sounded off his head with what he had written saying "he would be getting revenge on Alex in the future luring her to the Thames on a boat".

Alex had told him Layton had taken her hostage and shot her on a boat in 2008.

Later in the day he went to pick up Ray from the hospital "Alright Guv can you give us a cigarette". Ray hadn't smoked for a couple of weeks. "No I bloody won't Raymondo Doc told you to rest up and that's why you're staying at Alex's flat for a few days her daughter Molly is staying with her and me''.

"Drake's got a daughter bloody hell she never mentioned that Guv" Ray looked surprised as he lift himself of the corner of the bed. Gene helped him put his brown jacket on. His arm was in a sling. Ray looked over at a nurse by on another ward "On my way home now luv I'll phone you sometime gorgeous" he smiled winking at her, she laughed.

"Dear God Carling you're still at it with the ladies don't be saying anything rude about women to Molly" he shook his head. He helped Ray into the passenger seat.

Alex and Molly we're out shopping around London. Molly had bought quite a lot of clothes. They got a taxi back to the flat. Alex looked out of the window in thought she fell asleep slightly in her day dream she came across the lifeless body of Gene lying on the floor in his office he looked like he had been shot in the head. She quickly snapped out of her day dream when she heard a voice on the radio saying "She's still breathing but we are losing hope everything we've tried as failed to bring her out of the coma." She leant forward in the passenger seat, the taxi driver looked back "erm love you'll have to sit back it dangerous sitting forward".

The voice on the radio changed back to some Roxy Music song "You must really like that song Mum". Alex nodded smiling but secretly worrying.

As Gene helped Ray in through the door of the flat, Ray managed to make the sofa. "I'd never thought I'd be in DI Drake's flat a bit of chick's flat ain't it Gene". Ray looked around. "I actually like it I moved my stuff in as well"

"So you and Drake are a couple then Guv" Ray asked while raising his eyebrow as he saw Gene's jackets hanging up on the wardrobe in the bedroom. "Yes we are Raymondo so you have to accept her being my girlfriend as well as my DI, don't care if the Super pulls me up about it". Ray realised he was the only single man in the team now that Gene was dating Alex and Chris was engaged to Shaz. "He needed a southern blond woman with great tits fast" he thought not wanting to feel left out.

Alex and Molly got out of the taxi with their shopping bags, she felt they were being watched, looking round she saw a man across the road watching her she couldn't see his face but he was medium height and slim.

Gene helped with the bags putting them down on the kitchen table. As Ray sat up trying to light a cigarette behind Gene's back "Mum he's trying to smoke in the flat".

Alex turned round and took the cigarettes off Ray who didn't look happy. "Ray smoke near the window please, This is gonna be one big nightmare living with DS Carling under my roof " she thought.

A couple of days passed as Ray was getting on Alex's nerves, women phoning up every hour asking for him. Gene and Molly found it amusing at least it took Alex's mind off thoughts about getting back home to the future. He also got along with Molly playing card games with her and telling bedtime stories something he wouldn't normally do but it cheered him up while he was still resting from injuries.

Later in Luigi's they sat round a big table with Chris and Shaz tucking into a big Italian meal. "Thanks Luigi that was a bloody gorgeous meal at least it helped piled on some weight after all that awfull hospital they fed me" Ray patted his stomach. "Ray you're flies are open" Shaz pointed out as Ray looked down and panicked quickly zipping it up. Everyone laughed as he turned his head looking embarrassed.

"Eating too much I think" Alex joked.

A dark figure entered the restaurant as Alex felt his presence when he followed her to the toilets waiting outside.

Making his behaviour suspicious as Chris and Ray confronted him, shots rang out as they both ducked hiding behind the table. The gunman moved away from the toilets entrance as he fired sshots at Chris and Gene. Glass shatttered everywhere broken windows and broken glass drinks . Gene hiding behind the entrance door to restaurant the person shot Gene in the arm as he cried out in pain then in the leg. He fell to the floor. The gun fire became quieter. Luigi hid behind the bar scare for his life that the gunman would kill him. Molly had run in the women's toilets to tell him mum.

Chris managed to shoot the gunman as his body flopped to the floor pulling the hood from over his face it was Terry Phillips, Arthur Layton must be still out there he had escaped from hospital a couple days earlier. Everyone ran to the Guv as he lay unconscious on the floor. Luigi dialled for an ambulance for Mr Hunt.

Tears fell from Alex and Molly as she clutched his lifeless body in her arms, his face very pale. "Don't you dare die Guv not today" she shouted as everyone looked in shock.

While being loaded in to the back of the ambulance he began to have flashbacks of happier times in his life meeting Sam in 1973 arguing with him and then meeting the love of his life Alex that day the Quattro first raced in to her new life in 1981.

As he lay unconscious he experienced something strange hallucinations as he heard hospital noises in his mind in aa surgery room in hospital surrounded by the dead body of Summers who the surgeons failed to save his life. "what do we do now Hunt theirr your patients". He seemed to be a surgeon himself his two previous patients had also died on the operating table. As he looked round his head hurt like shit like he'd been hit too many times by a cricket ball. The vision of the surgery room went white. His eyesight was blurry and as he woke up in hospital in 1983, Alex sat next to his bed stroking his hair, Molly noticing his eye moving "Mum he's awake".

He looked around the room wondering how many days he had been in hospital. Alex told he had been there for 2 days. "I thought I lost you Gene".

His throat sounded groggy but as he moved his oxygen mask way from his mouth trying to tell her what he saw while he was unconcious. She stopped him before he could say anything else. Placing her finger over his lips.

"Look Gene I don 't care about the future anymore I wanna stay here with you and Molly I heard a voice on the telly saying that there was no hope for me in the present day".

He was surprised but relieved by what she told him, wanting to move to a new house and buying a second car. He could keep his beloved Quattro which had been repaired. "I wonder what you will be like a husband Gene Hunt" she joked. He had wanted to leave marriage for a couple of years after his messy divorce from his first wife Nora, until he had found the love of his life. "You suggesting marriage Bolly Knickers?", she grinned at him "maybe not just yet how about waiting a few months " . He thought about it first and eventually accepted "never had a woman propose to be me before" she hugged him " Bloody hell Mind the wires Bolls" .he joked. As they celebrated.


End file.
